<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no one could love you like i do by strangelysweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680443">no one could love you like i do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet'>strangelysweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:/, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Not Really Character Death, Not beta read we die like women, PT are mentioned but are not the focus, Patricide, Possessive Behavior, Regicide, Unhealthy Relationships, all the -cides, can I get a wahoo?, for all the wrong reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you loyal to me?" He questioned further, the tip of his blade a breadth away from Akira's hand.<br/>"Without question, my prince." He didn't blink, his eyes determined. Goro pressed the tip of his blade into his hand, not quite hard enough to draw blood.<br/>"How about now, Akira?" He hissed.<br/>Akira stepped forward, the blade sinking through his hand. Blood dripped down the sword, pooling at their feet. He didn't even wince, keeping his line of sight focused on Goro.<br/>"I am loyal to only you, my prince."</p><p>--</p><p>Goro wants blood. Akira wants revenge. Killing the King would provide both of those things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no one could love you like i do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello good day<br/>this fic has some pretty nasty relationship shit going on and i do not recommend it to those who might still be healing after an experience similar to this one.<br/>in no way do i condone this behavior and i urge you to speak out if you see a friend in need or if you think it might be happening to you.<br/>stay safe!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro woke up to stifling darkness. Blinking, he stretched his fingers, feeling the pins and needles subside. Finding it hard to breathe, he placed his hands on the surface inches above him. Goro's hands met soft velvet. Wheezing, he pressed against the velvet, pushing against the wall above him. It creaked, and a needle of dim light seared along the edge of the small box he seemed to be in. He shoved again, coughing. He heard footsteps rush to his side. The lid of the box was slid off effortlessly, a hand reaching in to help Goro out. </p><p>As he stepped out of the coffin, his rescuer bowed low, his lips pressed to Goro's hand in respect. Goro scoffed.</p><p>"Get up. We have much to do." He rolled his eyes, brushing the dust from off of his shoulders. </p><p>"Of course, my prince," The dark-haired young man stood up, then continued, "Everything is going to plan. The King has issued three days of mourning, our chance is now." </p><p>Goro accepted the scarlet cloak the young man placed on his shoulders, sweeping out of the tomb. Trailing wilting rose petals, he ascended the stairs noiselessly. </p><p>"Only three days? How rude." He mused, pressing himself to the wall, and peering around the corner. The moonlight glittered off of the water in the courtyard like liquid silver. His companion stepped around the corner, beckoning for him to follow. His mouth was spread in a knowing smirk. </p><p>"The guards have been incapacitated, my prince. You have nothing to fear." The young man had a hint of mischief in his smooth voice, playful like a cat. </p><p>Goro rolled his eyes and strode past him. "Mind your tongue, Akira." </p><p>Akira only followed behind him silently, heels clicking against the marble. Goro made his way to his chambers, darting in-between marble columns in the courtyard. The white and red roses had black silk thrown over them, a tribute to the 'death' of the Crown Prince. Akira tucked an exposed flower under the ebony fabric, meticulous as always. The prince swept into the high-ceilinged hallway leading to his bedroom. </p><p>"Where are all the staff?" He asked, hushed voice bouncing around the corridor. </p><p>"Been given leave for three days. The King only has his Sentinels for protection in the castle. Everyone else has gone home, my prince." Akira stated, hands clasped behind his back. Goro nodded, then came to the double doors of his room. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing them open, he stared around the spacious chamber. The mirrors all had dark silk thrown over them, the windows closed, and the bed covered in dying roses. Akira closed the door behind them and went to open the windows. Goro took a seat at his desk, sighing. He watched as Akira busied himself with sweeping the roses off the bed and into a vase. </p><p>"Caught between life and death. How <em>beautiful</em>." He mused, placing them on the vanity by the french doors. </p><p>His companion brought Goro his sword from his wardrobe, then stood beside him to await further instruction. Goro sighed again, kneading his fingers into his temple. </p><p>"Akira, this is risky. Our rate of success is low. If they catch us, you will not be given a <em>third </em>chance. They'll execute you and imprison me. Are you sure you're willing to do this?" He asked, standing up to pace around the room. Akira nodded. </p><p>"Sure as day, my prince." He swore, a hand over his heart. </p><p>Goro drew his sword with a flourish, the light flashing on the blade like a star. He pointed it at Akira's hand, just hovering above where his heart was. </p><p>"Are you loyal to me?" He questioned further, the tip of his blade a breadth away from Akira's hand. The dark-haired young man stared back at him, his eyes dark and serious. </p><p>"Without question, my prince." He didn't blink, his eyes determined. Goro pressed the tip of his blade into his hand, not quite hard enough to draw blood. </p><p>"How about <em>now</em>, Akira?" He hissed. </p><p>Akira stepped forward, the blade sinking through his hand. Blood dripped down the sword, pooling at their feet. He didn't even wince, keeping his line of sight focused on Goro. </p><p>"I am loyal to only you, my prince." He promised. Goro nodded, pulling his sword from Akira's hand. He wiped the blood on the black silk on the floor, thrown off of his dressing screen. He turned back to Akira, whose hand was still pouring blood onto the floor. Sheathing his sword, he took Akira's hand in his and brought his palm to his mouth. He ran his tongue down the length of the wound, feeling Akira's arm twitch. His breath came out short, eyes clouded with want. Goro drew back, satisfied. Pressing his own palm to Akira's, he felt the blood seep into his white gloves, warm and sticky. He concentrated on the wound, seeing it stitch itself back up in his mind's eye. Taking his hand away from Akira's, Goro watched as the skin knit itself back together, the blood the only remnant of the injury. </p><p>"How ironic that the prince who wants to kill his father is a healer, hm?" Goro muttered darkly, peeling the bloodstained glove from his hand. </p><p>"We will succeed. There is no doubt about it." Akira assured him, knowing him all too well. He picked the glove up from off the desk and threw it in the cold fireplace. He turned on his heel, the fire roaring to life behind him. Goro sat back down, letting Akira slide the other glove from off of his hand. </p><p>"We will <em>have </em>to, Akira. There is no other option." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Your highness! We found the rebels."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro looked up from his seat in the garden, watching the Sentinels drag a group of young people he had seen around the court in the past month. His father turned, cape swishing dramatically as he stormed over to the group. A young man with dark, messy curls and even darker eyes stared defiantly back up at the King, then spat at his feet. Shido's eyes bulged in rage. The dark-haired traitor was slapped across the face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Take them to the cells. There will be a trial as soon as possible." The King swiveled back around and stormed off to the throne room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the Sentinels hauled them past him, Goro's eyes met with the rebel who had been struck. He frowned, realizing he recognized him as a Gentleman of the Chamber. Goro never talked with his companions in the court, always too busy for their mindless shuffle of games and banquets, but this one was intriguing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had only joined the court a month ago, but he scaled the ranks in record time. His name escaped Goro, but he remembered taking an interest in him for his quiet and interesting nature. What a shame that he had to be a traitor to the crown. He would have liked a companion in the dreary court.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He returned to his book, flicking the page absentmindedly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro stared back at his reflection as Akira ran a brush through his hair, fingers deftly untangling any knots from being kept in a coffin for a few hours. No matter how dead the public may have thought he was, he would always have to be perfect in front of them. Perfect, beautiful, and strong. He wondered if his mother would be proud. Probably not, regicide was still regicide. He looked up at Akira's reflection, watching how his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. </p><p>"Would you like your hair up or down, my prince?" Akira murmured, slender hands reaching for the ribbon on the table. </p><p>"Up. I would like to be able to see where I'm jabbing my sword, thank you very much." He examined the look of amusement that flickered across his companion's face. </p><p>Akira tied his hair up, then met his eyes in the mirror. A hand tucked Goro's hair behind his ear and lingered at the side of his face. He grabbed it before Akira could retreat. He yanked the dark-haired young man down, turning to face him. Akira smiled, his eyes both soft and sharp simultaneously. </p><p>"Yes, my prince?" He lilted, bordering on teasing. </p><p>"Would you die for me, Akira?" Goro asked, ghosting his lips over his jaw. Akira drew a dagger from his person and held it to his neck, gazing down expectantly at his prince.</p><p>"Say the word, Goro." His voice was barely above a whisper. A small bead of blood trickled down his jugular vein, glinting like a ruby in the candlelight. Goro took the dagger away and placed it on the vanity, darting forward to catch the blood on his tongue before it disappeared behind Akira's collar. He shivered, gripping the scarlet red cloak in his hands. </p><p>Goro shoved Akira backward, shedding the cloak and pressing a hand to Akira's chest to push him down slowly onto the bed. He removed his gloves painstakingly slowly, catching the middle finger in his teeth and dropping it to the side. Goro did the same with the other glove, his eyes burning into Akira's. </p><p>"Live for me first." He whispered, slinking on top of him, and placing his hands either side of his accomplice. He hooked a finger around Akira's collar and pulled him up. </p><p>"Touch me." He commanded, reaching his hand into Akira's dark hair. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro sat beside his father, gazing down at the rebels on the cold floor. A judge was questioning them, but Goro could not care less. They were most likely peasants framed by some nobles for stealing from the treasury. He would pity them if he actually found the motivation. A blonde boy with a smattering of scars over his body was snapping like a feral animal at the judge, roaring something about justice. Goro sighed. Shido held out his hand, stopping the pointless screeching.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Take him away, his rage tires me. Bring in the next." He groaned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The guards took the young man away screaming. Goro slunk further into his seat, on the verge of creating some excuse to escape the boredom of the courtroom. The guards brought a struggling figure in, throwing him to the floor. They seemed to be having a hard time controlling him. The figure drew their head up, glaring resentfully at the King. Goro recognized him as the one part of his own court.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Akira Kurusu, you stand charged of treason. How do you plead?" The judge called out, eyeing him with disdain. Akira's face split into a menacing snarl, lips twitching with venom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Guilty as fucking charged." He spat, sending a ripple of intrigue down Goro's spine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was the first to plead guilty. He wondered if his rebel friends put him up to this to take the fall. It seemed likely, the rest of them all looked rather desperate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Have some respect. You are in the presence of the King." A guard growled, pressing him to the floor with his foot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The judge cleared her throat and tapped her gavel on the stand lightly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You confess to trying to murder the King?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro shot up in his seat. He obviously hadn't been listening. If this feral criminal had tried to kill his father, Goro must have been underestimating him. The wild-haired rebel nodded, spitting blood.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Got damn well close to it, too." He growled, staring daggers into Shido's heart.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The judge blinked in shock. She wasn't used to it being this easy. </em>
  <em>"What are the names of your associates? Did they help you try to accomplish your crime?" </em>
  <em>Akira whipped his head towards her, eyes aflame.</em>
</p><p><em>"I worked </em>alone<em>. The rest of them are innocent. I have no clue who they are." He rasped, knuckles whitening as he clenched his fists.  </em></p><p>
  <em> A guard spoke up. "I can confirm this is a lie, your honor. They were conspiring as we brought them to the cell."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira cursed, slamming a fist against the floor. The judge tapped her gavel on the stand again, looking down her nose at the enraged criminal. She stacked her papers up and shuffled them so they were all in place.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Very well. Then I hereby declare that this group of traitorous scum guilty of attempted murder of the King. They are all sentenced to death, which will be carried out immediately for the safety of the court."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wait!" Goro stood up before he could think. He glanced at his father, who allowed him to speak. </em>
  <em>"Let one of them stay as a prisoner to make an example." Goro blurted out, his thoughts rushing to catch up. His father raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p><em> "Absolutely not. They're dangerous, Goro. You can't just keep a </em>murderer <em>as a </em>pet<em>." Shido scoffed, drumming his fingers on his leg. Goro swallowed. </em></p><p>
  <em> "It would show the public that we have mercy. Please, let me at least try to reform one. If I don't, you can hang, draw, and quarter them for all I care." He pleaded.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He couldn't carry out his plan by himself. He needed at least one of them to make it work. Shido sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Very well, Goro. Which one will you attempt to 'reform'?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira met his eyes from across the room, snarling like a trapped animal. Goro adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves, then looked back at his father.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The leader. It would be more impressive."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Akira's hands stopped when they got to Goro's dress shirt. He ghosted his fingers over where the shirt was tied, fingernails barely touching his collarbone. Goro had longe since discarded Akira's long coat and waist jacket, and was currently working on getting his stupid shirt off, but there were too many damned buttons. He growled in frustration, fumbling with the clasps for the umpteenth time. Goro lost patience and ripped the damn thing apart. Akira laughed in surprise, fiddling with the ties on his shirt. </p><p>"That was my favorite shirt." He grinned, tugging the knot apart. Goro huffed, besieging Akira's collarbone with his mouth. </p><p>"I'll buy you a better one. Maybe one that's easier to take off." He muttered between kisses. </p><p>Akira laughed as he pulled Goro's shirt over his head. He dug his nails into his shoulder as Goro's lips traced over the small cut he had inflicted with the dagger. Goro shook his hair free of the ponytail he had tied, letting the ribbon fall away. Akira ran his hands through his hair, tugging sharply when a well-placed bite shook him with shivers. </p><p>"Do you love me?" Goro asked, watching Akira writhe with impatience. </p><p>"<em>Yes.</em>" He breathed, his skin searing hot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Akira sat behind the bars, shaking in anger. Goro watched him scream in primal rage again, tearing at his hair. He crossed his legs and drummed his fingers on his thigh, waiting for the prisoner to calm down. Akira growled and turned to him, watching intently.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Just kill me already." He whispered, dark and guttural. Goro examined a speck of dirt on his glove. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No," He brushed it off, wrinkling his nose, "I need your help."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira scoffed, rubbing at his wrists underneath the manacles. "To do what?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro smiled to himself. He was showing interest, which was a very good thing, if he had read his character correctly. Akira seemed like the type to express a morbid curiosity in things that piqued his interest. Goro beckoned Akira closer, making no move to do so himself. He sat still, watching Goro's gloved hand with incredulous disgust. Akira turned away, aloof like a cat, even though he was in shackles. Goro rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper in Akira's ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I mean to kill my father."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The dark-haired prisoner reared away from him, eyes ablaze.  </em>
</p><p><em> "</em>You<em>? But why?" He hissed, wildly looking around for guards. Goro reached through the bars and held him still by the chin.  </em></p><p>
  <em> "I took care of them. I need your help, Akira, I can't kill him by myself." He said as if it was as simple as a case of needing an extra pair of hands to pick up a heavy box. Akira wrenched his face free, treating Goro as if he was a venomous snake rearing to strike. He ran his hands through his hair, muttering to himself. Goro sat back down, tossing his hair behind his shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Make your decisions quickly, I am not usually this patient."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira dropped his hands from his head and looked at Goro with an inscrutable look. Goro stared back. Without warning, Akira rushed at the bars, trying to reach through. He clawed at the air, howling with fury.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro stared back at him blankly, then promptly stood up and left.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Farewell, Akira." He waved, not caring to look over his shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Go fuck yourself!" </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"God, would you just fuck me already?" Akira huffed, gripping the sheets as Goro worked his way around his collarbones, littering lovebites in his wake. He only shrugged, trailing his canines over his throat. </p><p>"Is that any way to speak to your Crown Prince?" He murmured, giving Akira's hair a sharp tug. </p><p>He inhaled sharply, raking his hands down Goro's back. "I suppose not, but there aren't many things you can get by asking nicely." </p><p>Goro drew back, gazing down at Akira. He mewled in protest, face flushed as the petals littering the floor around the bed. </p><p>"Maybe we'll stop here. You seem to have forgotten your manners, and I'm not in the mood to <em> converse </em> with someone who has poor etiquette." Goro mused, looking around for his gloves. Akira snatched his wrist before he could reach for them, dark eyes sincere. </p><p>"Please?" He purred, smooth as honey. </p><p>Goro tilted his chin up, angling his face to kiss Akira gently. He pressed him back down, abandoning his search for the gloves. </p><p>"Well, then. That wasn't so hard, was it?" </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro found Akira in his cell after the execution. They had dragged him out to watch each of his friends be shot in the head, point-blank. He had even recruited a shapeshifter, yet no one was spared, no matter how endangered they were.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sat there, watching the wall, all of his tears seemingly spent. Goro rushed down the stairs to the dungeon, and, having swiped the key off of a guard, he unlocked the cell. Akira turned his head to face Goro, looking terribly small for a treasonous rebel. He stood in the doorway, panting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Akira, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them, but my father forbade me from making a scene." He said, stepping towards the prisoner. Akira made no move to get away from him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro knelt down beside him, looking him in the eyes as he placed a hand on his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I need your help now, more than ever. Nothing can justify what happened here, but we can prevent it from happening again." He offered, letting his words sink in. Akira blinked, then looked back to the wall. </em>
</p><p><em> "</em>Fine<em>. Nothing matters except killing Masayoshi Shido." Akira murmured, tears spilling from his eyes again.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Goro opened his arms, offering what he thought Akira needed at that moment. The dark-haired young man looked at him and gave in, letting Goro wrap his arms around his shaking shoulders. He held Akira in the cell, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words like a snake whispering poison to its far too trusting prey.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, they both intended to use each other. Akira wanted revenge, Goro wanted blood, but they had hate in common. It was meant to be simple and professional, but nothing was ever simple or professional in the Inner City. Akira had no one left but Goro, and Goro had never had anyone but Akira. One could not exist without the other.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira had come to him in the middle of the night, hungry for blood.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We have to make a move. I refuse to stay complicit in this court of treachery." He had hissed, daggers drawn. Goro had raised an eyebrow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you aim to fight me, Akira?" He asked, lilting and sweet. Far too innocent than he really was.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira growled and pounced like a cat, clashing with Goro's sword. They went back and forth, trading blows and dealing injuries like a chess game. Akira swept his feet out from under him, lunging in to hold a dagger to Goro's throat. He hesitated. Goro kicked his leg to the side, then swept up his sword as he pinned Akira to the ground.  </em>
</p><p><em> "You hesitated, Akira. The </em>King <em>won't let you catch your breath." He lectured, his face inches from his opponent's. They studied each other's faces for a while before Akira opened his mouth to speak. </em></p><p>
  <em> "You didn't need my help, you just didn't want to be alone." He whispered, searching Goro's garnet eyes. Goro drew back, immediately getting to his feet. He sheathed his sword, then offered Akira a hand up. He took it but didn't expect to be pulled into a quick kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're right." Goro murmured, still grasping Akira's hand. He was kissed again, deeper this time, and pushed backward until his back hit his bed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Akira propped himself up by his elbow, his head resting on his hand. Goro pushed the hair away from his face, fingertips trailing down his cheekbone. </p><p>"So much for commencing our plan tonight," Akira said, though he leaned into the touch nonetheless. </p><p>Goro shrugged, letting his hand drop to the mattress. "We have two more days, Akira, surely we'll be able to kill a man in at <em> least </em> one of them." </p><p>Akira turned onto his back, studying the canopies around the bed. He reached out to touch one, running his hand along the silk. </p><p>"He won't touch you, Goro, I won't even let him get close to you," Akira promised. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How dare you let him touch you?" Goro cried, pacing the room. Akira winced at the volume and folded in on himself, averting his eyes. Goro didn't let him, grabbing his face to make Akira look him in the eyes. </em>
</p><p><em> "I had to, Goro. He was going to </em>kill <em>you." He whispered, hand trembling over his wound.  </em></p><p>
  <em> He hissed in fury, letting go of Akira to examine the injury. Goro glanced up at him, watching him bite his lip from the pain. Snatching his hand away from his side, Goro peered at the bloodstained fabric of his shirt. The grey fabric was a slick black, too much blood pouring from the gash below Akira's ribcage. He cursed, drawing away to smooth his hair down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You were just going to let him kill you? What are you, mad?" Goro pressed relentlessly, pushing for answers Akira couldn't provide. He continued, "You have the audacity to let that wretch touch you with his sword and claim you're devoted to me?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira hung his head in shame, the palms of his hands crimson. "I'm sorry, Goro."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Is that how you address royalty?" Goro berated, turning back to his accomplice. He shook his head, clenching his jaw in pain.  </em>
</p><p><em> "I'm sorry, </em>your highness<em>." He growled, losing patience. Goro looked down at him, cocking his head to the side. </em></p><p><em> "Your highness? Oh, Akira, you're </em>so <em>much better than that," He gently put a hand to the side of his face, gazing sweetly at Akira, "You are mine, and I am yours. I am not 'your highness'. I am your prince."  </em></p><p>
  <em> He slipped a hand underneath Akira's bloodsoaked shirt, tracing the tender skin around the gash. Akira nodded, looking away as his hand circled the wound.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Look at me, Akira."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He made eye contact, his chest heaving labored breaths as Goro leaned closer, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. </em>
  <em>"You can't let them kill you. You're all I have left, Akira. I won't survive without you. You need me, and I need you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira nodded, flinching when Goro's fingers neared the open cut. He turned his face to properly meet his eyes, his hands trembling as the blood dripped onto the marble floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, my prince. I won't let it happen again."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro smiled sweetly, bringing his other hand up to lovingly trace the line of Akira's cheekbone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's all I needed to hear. I know you didn't mean it, you know how much I value you. You wouldn't let anyone else but me hurt you, Akira, I know you wouldn't."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sank a finger into the injury, feeling the warmth of the blood seep through his gloves. Akira suppressed a pained cry, gripping Goro's arm with his bloody hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I love you. Remember that."  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Akira pulled the cape over Goro's shoulders, pinching a speck of dust from one of his epaulets. He adjusted his gloves as his companion swept his hair back up into a ponytail. </p><p>"Under no circumstances are you to leave anyone alive, Akira. We cannot have a repeat of the Okumura case." Goro pulled his gloves on, clenching his fists afterward. Akira nodded, stepping away to retrieve his twin daggers. </p><p>"I will attack the Sentinels, and you will go for the King. You will lead him out onto the veranda over the Inner City's center and kill him. You will then address the crowd, and I will remain in the rendezvous point for further instruction." He confirmed, rattling off a list of orders he had received prior.</p><p>Goro nodded, then pulled him in for a final kiss. "This is our purpose. It is fate, Akira." </p><p> </p><p>They stormed through the halls, blades drawn. Akira rushed ahead, an unaware Sentinel in his sights. Leaping onto their back, he drew one dagger across their throat and stuck the other into the hand the Sentinel had used to reach for their sword. They fell to the floor, grasping at their neck as if it could stop their blood from pooling around them on the floor. Akira gingerly stepped away, flicking the blood from his knife. He nodded shortly at Goro before leading him to the throne room. </p><p>Two more guards stood outside the doors, but they were no match for the pair of them. After dispatching them silently, Goro kicked the doors open, striding into the chamber. </p><p>Shido sat on his throne, reading scrolls stretched over his lap. The final Sentinels flanked him, their pearlescent armor glinting in the midday sunlight. The King looked up, his mouth agape. </p><p>"<em>Goro</em>? You're meant to be dead." Shido stuttered, the paper falling from his lap. Goro scoffed, tightening his gloves.</p><p>"And yet here we are. Hello, Father." He drawled, eyeing the guards beside him. Akira nodded, pouncing like a cat. Dead before they even reached the floor, Shido watched as Akira withdrew to stand behind the Crown Prince. </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" The King spluttered, drawing his longsword, and pointing it at Akira. Goro rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I've come to kill you, Father, do keep up." He sighed, still managing to be bored. </p><p> </p><p>Shido put up a good fight for someone on the border of becoming senile. He wasn't bad with his sword, but Goro had been training his entire life for this. Ever since the King had put his mother to death for 'witchcraft', Goro had sworn to avenge her. Of course, it was hard to do with the 'gift' of healing. His mother was an experienced healer, never using magic for the harm of others. That's where she and Goro were different. </p><p>He lunged, drawing blood from his father's arm. They had effectively cornered him on the balcony facing the heart of the citadel, the public waking up to the sound of steel against steel. Shido staggered back, clutching his arm in pain. </p><p>"What will you gain from <em>this</em>? If you want the crown, you'll receive it when I die, you know that." He called out, voice ragged from the fighting. </p><p>Goro rolled his eyes, slicing into his sword-wielding hand. "Why do you think I'm trying to kill you? You were taking too long." </p><p>Shido roared and rushed forward, aiming for Goro's left hand. Goro threw his sword into the other hand and tucked the other behind his back, avoiding the sloppy lunge. Caught off guard, Shido watched as the sword was plunged deep into his chest. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What will you do after the King is dead?" Goro asked, prising blades of grass from the ground. Akira stared up at the sky, his hands folded underneath his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Whatever you need, my prince." He answered dutifully. Goro fiddled with the grass, twirling it between his index finger and his thumb.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "And what if I die in the fight?" He pressed, transfixed on the leaves. Akira shot up, gripping Goro's hands in his own.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That will not happen. I swear to you, it will never happen."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goro looked up at him, watching the dappled sunlight shine on Akira's troubled face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But what if it did? What would you do?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akira stared into his eyes for a second, then let his gaze drop to the floor. He thought about his answer, mulling over his next words carefully.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I would die with you. You said it yourself, I need you and you need me." Akira finally answered, still holding Goro's hands. The prince nodded, then looked across the field to the creek. The willow tree creaked in the wind, sending leaves spiraling down into the grass around them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "One day, you will learn to resent me for what I've done to you. When the time comes, I will accept your fury with open arms." He admitted, his voice rasping slightly. Akira's hands moved to cup his face, turning Goro's gaze to meet his eyes.  </em>
</p><p><em> "I could </em>never<em>, my prince." He said, his voice low. Goro gently removed himself from Akira's grasp.  </em></p><p>
  <em> "You will. And I am sorry for it."  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Goro swept through the gates of the palace, looking around for the willow tree. He sheathed his sword and made his way over, watching Akira in the swaying grass. The dark-haired young man was washing his blades in the creek, the blood trickling down the stream. Goro placed a hand on his shoulder. Akira smiled, setting the blades down in the grass.</p><p>"Well done, my King." He didn't turn around to look at him, his eyes trained on the water. </p><p>"The public awaits my first decree. I want you to be there when it happens." Goro said, watching the blood fade in the water. Akira sighed, then got to his feet. </p><p>"And when will that be?" He asked, brushing himself off.</p><p>"Later." </p><p>Akira laughed, turning to face him. He kissed Goro, then drew back, eyes sparkling with gratitude.</p><p>"You did it, my King. I really cannot thank you enough." Akira beamed, tugging his hair from the ponytail. Goro hummed, pulling him closer. </p><p>"I'm sure we can think of <em>something</em>." He muttered, laughing softly. Akira patted his shoulder and stepped away, collecting his daggers from the bank of the creek. </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure we can." He said, sliding the blades into their sheaths. Goro cleared his throat and turned on his heel, walking towards the gates back to the palace. Akira caught up to him, taking Goro's hand in his, and following him through the labyrinth of hallways and corridors. </p><p>Throwing open the doors to his room, Goro dropped his sword to the ground, letting his gloves fall after it. Akira took his cloak, draping it over the back of his desk chair. Goro stepped out onto the balcony, the drapes blowing in the light wind.</p><p>The sun was setting over the Inner City, the light spilling over the shining spires and rooftops. Akira leaned on the railing, the breeze ruffling his hair. Goro looked at him, then at the rising moon. He wondered if his mother was watching right now. He thought about whether or not she'd be proud. He knew Akira was proud. Akira was devoted, perfect, even. </p><p>What more could he possibly ask for? He had won the game, there were no more obstacles. There was nothing left to fear. </p><p>He looked back at Akira, studying the look of peace on his face. If he was peaceful, so was Goro. That peace was theirs, no one else's. </p><p>What was Akira's was his, and what was his was Akira's.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic cornered me in an alley and stole my shoes.<br/>i literally could not think of anything apart from this concept for about 12 hours, so thanks brain.<br/>im so sorry lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>